Silver Moonlight
by Rovainia
Summary: Eine Begegnung zweier Elben im Mondlicht. Paring Thranduil/Tauriel.


**Silver Moonlight**

Eine sanfte Böe tanzte spielerisch um die langen, dunkelroten Haarsträhnen, die Nachtluft war angenehm kühl auf der Terrasse hoch oben in den Wipfeln des Waldlandreiches. Gelegentlich drang ein Gesprächsfetzen später Heimkehrer an das feine Gehör der Elbin, ihre Schicht als Wache war seit Stunden vorüber, ihre Ablösung patrouillierte auf den Brücken und verwinkelten Treppen. Nur weil sie wusste, dass sie da waren, erspähte Tauriel gelegentlich einen Blick auf die Elbinnen und Elben, kein Laut verursachten ihre Sohlen, kein Blatt raschelte ob ihrer Bewegungen.

Die Grenze war nicht fern, an einigen Stellen lichtete sich das Blätterdach und gab die Sicht auf den im silberfahlen Licht des Mondes glitzernden See preis, welcher ruhig und friedlich dalag.

Tauriel war erst seit wenigen Jahren Mitglied der königlichen Wache, noch immer erfüllte sie der Gedanke mit Stolz, sie galt als eine der Besten, gut genug dem König persönlich zu dienen. Der Elbenkönig selbst verfolgte ihre Ausbildung mit einigem Interesse, mehr als einmal beobachtete Thranduil ihre Kampfesübungen, überzeugte sich selbst von ihren Fortschritten. Stets in den höher gelegenen Terrassen und Plattformen verborgen offenbarte der Elbenherrrscher seine Anwesenheit einzig ihr gegenüber, ein Lächeln stahl sich auf ihr hübsches Gesicht als die Elbin sich an die erste dieser Begebenheiten erinnerte.

Lediglich einen Blick warf Thranduil an jenem Tag auf sie und doch war es unmöglich, die silbern und blau schimmernden Augen nicht zu bemerken, nicht zu wissen, wem sie gehörten. Fahrig waren die Bewegungen der Rekrutin geworden, mit Mühe zwang sie sich zur Ordnung, spürte des Königs Blick noch lange nachwirken. Wieder und wieder trug sich derlei zu, tief in ihrem Inneren sehnte die Elbin sich nach diesen Besuchen, auch, wenn sie es niemals zugeben würde, so genoss sie es derart im Fokus des Grünwaldkönigs zu stehen.

Elben waren eine wachsame und umsichtige Spezies, natürlich blieb die Anwesenheit des Königs höchstpersönlich auch den anderen Rekruten nicht lange verborgen. Neid wuchs in ihren Herzen und obgleich viele von ihnen Tauriel derlei Anerkennung gönnten, so gab es doch einige unter ihnen, welche mit Hass und Spott reagierten. Nicht ihre Fähigkeiten sondern ihr Körper sei es, welcher das Interesse des Königs wecke, Schönheit vermochte selbst Thranduil in Versuchung zu führen. Tauriel hingegen erfüllten derlei Vorwürfe mit Entsetzten und Unglauben, in ihrer Sicht der Dinge war Thranduil erhaben über solch irdisches Verlangen. Ein Irrtum, wenngleich die Elbin diese Einsicht erst einige Zeit später gewinnen sollte.

„Du schwelgst in der Erinnerung?", einem Windhauch gleich drangen die Worte des Elbenkönigs an ihre Ohren, leise gesprochen überbrückten sie dennoch mühelos den Abstand zwischen Tauriel von der Wache und Thranduil, Herrscher über das Waldlandreich. Sanft zeichnete sich ein Lächeln auf den Zügen der Rothaarigen nieder, schon immer wusste er, was in ihrem Kopf vorging, ihn anzulügen wäre zwecklos.

„Ein wenig", gestand sie, wandte den Blick von der weiten Ebene hinter den Grenzen des Elbenreiches und verneigte sich rasch, ganz so, wie das Protokoll es vorschrieb.

Belustigung flackerte in den Augen des Königs, wenngleich sein Gesicht keinerlei Regung zeigte, ruhig stand er da, sein silbernes Gewand schimmerte sanft im Licht des Mondes.

„Ich vermag Euch zu amüsieren?", lautlos glitt Tauriel an seine Seite, erfüllt von Erwartungen, die die Elbin sich nur schwerlich eingestand.

„Ein wenig."

Sanft fuhr Thranduil mit der Hand die Kontur ihres Wangenknochens nach, gestatte sich einen Moment lang in ihrem Anblick zu versinken, ehe er sich abwandte, mit langsamen, von raubtierhafter Eleganz geprägten Schritten die Terrasse zu umrundete. Sein Gewand raschelte leise als es über den Boden glitt, eingewebte Edelsteine funkelten sacht in den Strahlen des Mondlichtes.

„Gibt es etwas, das es zu berichten mir lohnt?", fragte er, hielt inne und musterte seine Wache aus den Augenwinkeln. Die Beiläufigkeit seiner Worte konnte Tauriel nicht täuschen, sie wusste, dass er jede noch so kleine Regung auf ihren Zügen wahrnahm, keine Emotion ging ihm verloren.

„Nein, mein König. Die Grenzlande sind ruhig, lediglich eine Lieferung aus Seestadt traf verspätet ein, wünscht Ihr, den Menschen ob ihrer Unpünktlichkeit eine Nachricht zukommen zu lassen?"

Thranduil schnaubte abfällig.

„Ich werde meine Zeit nicht mit einer solchen Lappalie verschwenden", er setzte seinen Weg fort, verkleinerte dabei Stück für Stück den Abstand zwischen ihm und Tauriel.

„Gibt es sonst noch etwas?"

Stirnrunzelnd erwiderte die Rothaarige den Blick des Königs, es gab nichts weiter, ihre Schicht war eine ereignislose gewesen.

„Nun, dann lasse mich deinem Gedächtnis auf die Sprünge helfen", mit Sorge bemerkte sie einen harten Zug um Thranduils Mundwinkel, es war niemals gut, den Anflug von Ärger auf den Zügen des silberblonden Herrschers zu erblicken, „war es nicht ein gewisser Melán, der dich bat, ihm ein wenig seiner Zeit zu opfern?"

Tauriel entspannte sich merklich, wenngleich sie ihre Erleichterung nicht deutlich zu zeigen wagte, noch immer schien Thranduil verstimmt. Melán war ein Elb ihres Wachregiments, er zeigte Interesse an ihr, doch Tauriel wies ihn stets höflich ab, sie hegte keinerlei Gefühle für den Elb.

Wie kam es, dass Thranduil davon wusste?

„Ich kann Euch versichern, dass ich keinen seinen Annäherungsversuche billige", sie sprach mit fester, ruhiger Stimme, wie absurd es war, eine derartige Unterhaltung mit Thranduil höchstpersönlich zu führen.

„Dann erhebst du keinen Einwand, sollte ich ihn einem anderen Regiment zuweisen?", für den Bruchteil eines Moments flackerte offene Eifersucht in den Augen des Königs, etwas Dunkles regte sich tief in ihm, nur allzu oft verbarg das schöne Äußere des Elbenherrschers seine innere Finsternis.

„Ich sehe keinen Grund dazu. Weder bin ich auf Melán angewiesen, noch steht es mir zu Euren Befehl in Frage zu stellen."

Diese Antwort beruhigte das Gemüt Thranduils, Tauriel war erleichtert die Schatten aus seinem Blick weichen zu sehen.

Sichtlich gelassener griff der König nach ihrer Hand.

„Ich habe ein Geschenk für dich", ein mattgoldener Armreif schimmerte plötzlich an Tauriels Handgelenk, schlicht und zierlich wurde er lediglich von einem einzigen, schimmernden Stein geschmückt.

„Mithril in seiner Rohfassung", nur wenige Handbreit trennten die beiden Elben voneinander, Tauriel spürte ihre Sehnsucht stärker werden.

„Meine Worte vermögen meiner Dankbarkeit kaum Ausdruck zu verleihen", schneller als gewöhnlich wurde das Blut durch ihre Adern gepumpt, Röte zeichnete ihre ansonsten blassen Gesichtszüge.

„Es sind keine Worte, nach welchen mir der Sinn steht", Thranduils Lippen legten sich auf ihre und für einen Moment vermochte Tauriel zu vergessen, von welch unterschiedlichem Stand sie beide waren.


End file.
